1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic control system, a computer program product and a computer readable medium and, more particularly, to a voice control system, a voice control method, a computer program product and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the booming electronic communication technology, electronic communication systems such as video conferencing systems, contribution systems, public address systems, remote instruction systems or audio-visual instruction systems have been developed to provide an organized communication mechanism for multiple-party or long-distance communications. Each of the systems usually includes a plurality of voice control apparatuses that is used to receive or broadcast the voice. Each of the voice control apparatus usually includes microphones, speakers and a central computer for communication purposes of the users.
As an example of a conference or instruction system, the voice is usually outputted only when the user speaks. In order to maintain the communication order and to provide the power-saving and noise-free functions, the conventional voice control apparatus usually includes a button in which the user can press the button to enable the broadcasting function when it is desired to speak (give a speech), and then press the button again to disable the broadcasting function after the speed is delivered. However, this requires manual control of the apparatus and thus is not convenient for use. In addition, it is often the case where the user forgot to disable the broadcasting function. Furthermore, it is also inconvenient to repeatedly press the button for enabling and disabling the broadcasting function.
In light of this, several conventional automatic voice control systems that do not require manual switching of the broadcasting function have been developed to overcome the deficiency of the conventional voice control apparatus. The automatic voice control systems can automatically detect whether there is any person around via infrared ray detection or ultrasonic detection, and accordingly enables or disables the broadcasting function. One example of such an automatic voice control system can be seen in China utility model Patent No. 202551276U. However, when the automatic voice control system is used in a conference or a lecture class, the user usually stays close enough to the voice control system in order to speak through the system in any time. As a result, the voice control system will enable its broadcasting function all the time, not just at the time when the user is about to speak. Therefore, the control of the broadcasting function does not fit to the practical use of the user, nor does it maintain the communication order and provide the power-saving and noise-free functions.
In light of this, it is necessary to improve the conventional voice control system.